Of Games and Love
by NinzkieIsAnOtaku
Summary: Love and Games, very different. Different in spelling and in meaning. Yet she, who never believed in love and likes to play; consider it as one. Read as she finally differentiate the two different words, with the help of a boy, who is definitely her polar opposite.
1. Of Games And Love - The Start

"Another boy had fallen, another one added to my list, and lastly another boy was broken…" Nami said smirking, placing the bouquet of roses and a big paper bag on the table in the cafeteria where she and her friends usually meet.

"Nami-san, don't you think that you are already, uhm, going overboard?" the blue haired female with a princess like antic politely said with eyes that shows concern for the poor boy who was probably heart broken by now

"Don't worry, that guy will move on after a week or two…" Nami reasoned, finally sitting between the girl named Vivi and the black haired and matured looking woman who is currently reading a book, then started to unpack the paper bag that she brought

"Okay, let's just say that he will move on and feel well. But I wasn't just completely worried about him. I am kind of worried about you, you know after the heart aches that you cost, there is a huge possibility that it will happen to you…"

"What do you mean?"Nami said finally looking at the blue haired girl, halting her unpacking deeds for a moment

"Nami-chan, she is only pertaining to karma. I think that word is enough to make you understand what she means right?" The raven haired woman said mysteriously smiling at the two girls

"Ahh, I get it!" Nami said, then laughingly, she added "Thank you for clearing it up Robin. " then Nami turned her head to Vivi and said "And as for you Vivi, just don't worry okay? For I know, that the man who will make me fall in love will never be born. I can control those boys, but they can't control me. I can make them weak, but they can never do the same…" She said and returned in unpacking

"Still-" Vivi trying to reason out yet was cut by Nami "Just be at ease Vivi, I won't cry or get hurt. Though thanks for worrying. Oh and have some home-made mikan juice that I prepared." Nami assured, then offered the mikan juices

"Also I am not the only player here; our beautiful bookworm here is also one" She added, looked at Robin's direction then grinned

"I know but still, she stopped doing it" Vivi stated sticking her tongue out

"I beg to differ" Nami sarcastically said "We all know that she actually didn't stop. She just remains dormant cause the guys in our school aren't that challenging. In other words, they are too easy to get. Am I right Robin?" Nami asked confirming Robin from her deduction while giving them her home made orange juice for them to drink

"Yes Nami, you are correct. And if ever that a hard challenge appear right before my eyes then, I will not hesitate to have fun." Robin agreed, taking a small sip from her drink

"Hai hai" Vivi sighed, giving up. "You know guys; I still don't know the reason why I became friends with you two. Our personalities aren't the same at all." Vivi wondered, drinking the mikan juice from Nami

"It's because, opposites attract Vivi-chan" Robin answered

"But that only applies on lovers who are in love." Vivi confusingly said

"Aww my dear Vivi, in our world, Love doesn't exist…" Said by Nami then drink from the juice then they started to talk about random things

Those are Nami's friends, slash that, whom she consider as her friends. Being beautiful and smart, a lot of student wanted to befriend her for the popularity.

Nico Robin, a smart, raven haired woman with beautiful azure set of eyes. Who has a figure and a face of a goddess and her partner in playing with boys.

Nefartari Vivi, the nice girl in their group of three, the Blue haired goddess with a princess like antic.

And Lastly, Nekoro Nami, the tangerine-haired playgirl, who has the body, mind, and face of a goddess.

The three of them, are considered as the newest emblem of beauty in their school making the seniors or the former ones to hate them. The Boa Sisters…

"Anyway Vivi, how is your relationship with Sanji?" Nami asked

"Going strong..." Vivi simply answered

"That will end soon…" a new yet familiar voice suddenly joined

"Boa Hancock…" Robin and Nami whispered with venom in their voice, then glared at the said intruder

"Boa-san, do you need anything?" Vivi politely asked yet if you really know her you can feel her sudden change of mood

"Just wanna inform the three of you about your current title. Even though the three of you are one who is currently known as the ''emblem of beauty'', I just wanna remind you that it will end soon…"

"Ahh. So you mean for that useless title again. No worries you can have that title f you want…" Vivi politely assured

"Besides, real beauties don't need a title as an evidence for being beautiful…" Vivi added while smirking, then looked at the passing innocent boys and with her fake sweetest smile she asks them "Am I right boys?" Then the flabbergasted passing students, who are profusely blushing because of the sudden attention from the blue haired beauty, just nodded then quickly walked away.

"See…" Vivi proved then with devious smirk she added "We, real beauties doesn't need a title that shouts 'we are beautiful' for natural beauty can be seen in just a single glance."

"So goodbye Hancock-san, see you when we see you" Nami said, winked at Hancock then walked away with Robin and Vivi, who also have smirks on their faces

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

When they are far enough, the three of them suddenly let out a giggle that they are trying to stop unconsciously.

"I never thought that you had that bitchy attitude in you Vivi! I was really surprised!" Nami exclaimed still laughing and clutching her stomach

"Same here Vivi- chan, where is the sweet little girl we once knew?" Robin asked, still giggling softly

"I don't know, I guess Nami's attitude is rubbing off on me." Vivi replied, purposely teasing Nami

"Hey! That hurt!" Nami said pretending to be offended then laughed

Then lunch time ended, then dismissal time came. The three of them, living really close with other, always walk home together.

"Anyway, where is cook-san? He usually calls you this hour of the day." Robin asked, breaking the silence

"Ahh, Sanji has to meet his old pals today, they will be transferring in our school next week. So being the oldest and their closest friend, Sanji was obliged to tour and help them. Well that was Sanji said, but I believed that he really missed those his old friends whom he called as idiots"

"Ahhh, so we will be having new students next week, are they in our class?" Robin asked again

"Well, I'm not really sure. But I know that we are in the same level."

"Hmmmm, are they cute?" Nami asked

"I personally haven't met them…" Vivi said

"I see, well I wish they are. I am currently looking for a new toy" Nami singsong then she felt her phone vibrate

"Oh shit, I almost forgot! Ano, Robin, Vivi I have to go, I need to assist my sister in preparing a feast for her boyfriend. Bye, see you!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"A new school means a new adventure, right Zoro?" A grinning boy, who's wearing a strawhat said to his green-haired friend

"Yeah Yeah" the green haired guy, who was apparently named Zoro reluctantly answered

"Come on Zoro! It's the first day of school and you are already lacking in energy. Stop brooding kay?" the grinning boy said in a teasing manner

"Shut up Luffy." The irritated boy answered, forcing himself to ignore the vein that is pulsing on the left side of his head

"Shishishishishishi" Luffy laughed, earning a few glance from the student.

"Anyway, that ero cook said that he is going to meet us here right? Is he ditching us or something? He is already late!" Zoro said, obviously annoyed at the mentioned ''friend?''

"Relax Zoro, probably Sanji has a reason for his lateness. Be patient kay?"

"Tch. Yeah, he is probably busy chasing those troublesome women's skirts. I'll kill that guy when he arrive"

"Like hell you can shitty marimo, and just like Luffy said, I have a good reason for being late unlike you who's usually lost when late." Sanji said, again, irritating his green haired "friend?"

"Do you want to see me try curly brows?" said by the annoyed and glaring Zoro. His face nearing Sanji's, preparing his wooden swords

"Go ahead shitty swordsman" Sanji said, glaring back putting his hand inside his pockets then stoop up looking like he is about to kick

"Shishishishishishishishishishi! You guys are really funny, come on. Just continue that fight later we have to go to our class. Shishishishishishishishishi!"Luffy laughingly said, putting himself between his bickering friends

While walking the trio saw three girls walking towards they way, recognizing them, Sanji halted "Matte, I still have something to do. Just wait for a minute or two" Sanji said, getting 3 roses in his back pack then made his way towards Vivi, he kneeled then he suddenly transformed in his love- state

"Good Morning my Vivi- chwaan~! I am very sorry for not calling you yesterday, as a sign of my apology and love for you please take these roses that I even got from the heavenly paradise where your beauty came from."

Accepting the roses Vivi answered "Thank you Sanji-kun. And don't worry about it, it's fine…"

"Ahh! Vivi – chwan and her queen like wisdom, such a forgiving goddess."

"Thank for the compliment Sanji, but I really don't think that you I am a Goddess, and you're friends are waiting. We will talk later okay, just help them first."

"Ohh Princess, you really do have a humble and selfless attitude. Please don't mind those 2 idi-"but before Sanji can finish his sentence someone hit his head with a wooden sword

"I dare you to finish that sentence you shitty love cook." Zoro said, glaring at the blonde

"WHY, WHAT CAN A SHITTY, GOOD FOR NOTHING SWORDSMAN LIKE YOU CAN DO?" The blonde tauntingly asked

"SOMETHING BETTER THAN A SHITTY, PERVERTED COOK LIKE YOU! CURLY BROWS!"

"OH YEAH?! ARE YOU REALLY SURE THAT YOU, A STUPID MARIMO WHO CAN'T EVEN DISTINGUISH LEFT FROM RIGHT CAN DO BETTER THINGS?!"

"YES! ATLEAST, I AM NOT A SICK, LOVE COOK WHO EVEN CONFESSES HIS LOVE USING CORNY MOVIE LINES"

"Shishishishishishi! Come on guys, I am excited to meet our new classmates. As I said earlier, just fight inside the room. I promise that I won't stop you. Shishishishishishishi"

Finally noticing Vivi, Luffy then introduce himself "Ohh, My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said with a grin then showed Vivi a peace sign "And, since Zoro will never introduce himself, I'll just do it for him. That green haired guy there is Roronoa Zoro. We are Sanji's childhood friends. It's nice to meet ya!"

And with that, the trio walked away after Sanji finally said goodbye and willingly followed, wait scratch that .After Sanji finally said good bye and was dragged away by an infuriated Zoro.

"Shitty swordsman and shitty idiot ruining my moment with my Vivi-chwan" Sanji depressingly chanted over and over again

"Stop it Shitty cook, we didn't ruin any moment so stop talking nonsense. It's annoying:"

"Shut up shitty swordsman, you're just envious of me for I am dating a very beautiful and lovely lady."

"Trust me. Dating someone is the last thing I'll do. And I'll never be jealous of you cook. BELIEVE me."

Reaching their classroom, class was already starting. Opening the door, they apologized for they tardiness then Sanji told his friends to sit anywhere as long as it is vacant then he went and sat beside Vivi.

"Good Morning class, we have two newly-transferred students. Boys please introduce yourselves."

"Hai Shanks! I mean, sensei!" Luffy shouted then nudged his sleeping green haired friend attempting to wake him but failed to do so

"Yo! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet yah" He almost said in a deafening voice with a grin

"Oh! I almost forgot, that green haired sleepy head there is my friend. He's name is Roronooa Zoro." He added then sat down.

Clearly unaware of the pairs of eyes that watches them like a hawk.

_A new target… Are you fun to toy with, Monkey D. Luffy?_

* * *

Hey Guys! My first LuNa multi-chapter Story =)))

Did you like it? Seems cliche? I'll do my best for you to enjoy it! Grammatical Errors? Please tell me so I can edit it.

Please Read, Review and recommend (Recommend some corrections, and recommend the story to your fellow LuNa Shippers)

Thanks Guys! God Bless *Gives you thousands and thousand of hugs, kisses and cookies*


	2. Of Games And Love - One

Someone different, someone who isn't that easily attracted, and someone who is a challenge; someone Nami wants.

All of those traits, had basically described Monkey D. Luffy, the one who didn't even bother look at her way when he talked to her friend. The one who didn't bother to smile or nod at her. The one who didn't bother to ask her name... To simplify, the only one who wasn't caught or affected by her beauty.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't fell in love with the boy (and doubted that she ever will) like those romance movies. She was just annoyed; annoyed that she was ignored by a mere man.

And because of her first impression of him, she decided that he will be her next entertainment; basically, her next prey in this game of hunt.

Class started and their homeroom teacher, Shanks sensei asked Luffy to introduced himself (and his friend). Nami decided to spend the entire day in observing him. Like his friend he also sleeps in class, he barely listen to the discussion, he likes to look at the window then daydream. He can be classified by the perfectionist teachers as one of the "good-for-nothing-students"

As fast as lightning, time passed by and lunch time came. As usual the three of them met and eat together.

"So Robin, what do you think of Sanji's friends? Found someone who can entertain you?" Nami stated, eating a sandwich that she brought from home. Looking at Robin, she waited for the book goddess' answer.

"Hmmm, They are cute, especially the one named Luffy. But I prefer the green haired one. His rough and mysterious attitude attracted me. And he's my next toy" Robin answered, drinking a small sip from her drink then slyly smiled "How about you Nami?" Robin asked

Nami smirked, then she answered "The straw hat wearing boy is mine… I have a feeling that he will be very fun to play with, yet a hard challenge. I don't know, but I am just so sure…" Hearing her friend's conversation Vivi sighed. They're plotting something again, and she knows that it is not good.

"Why don't you spare the two transfer students girls? I mean, they're new, let them enjoy their life." Vivi said, looking at her friends, as if pleading them to stop their plan.

"Nefertari, just stop convincing your slutty friends." Someone interrupted again, and they are sure who it is.

"Excuse me Boa-san? But I think you don't-" Vivi said but was cut by Hancock.

"Shut it Nefertari."

"Come again?" Vivi answered, clearly annoyed by the rudeness of the unwanted visitor

"We all know the reason why your friends toy boys. It's to gain the title that we Boa sisters, had before. Sooner or later, you'll see yourself doing their sly method Nefertari." Hancock said accusingly. The three rolled their eyes "Here we go again…" they whispered.

"That title again? How many times do we have to tell you that you can have it" Vivi complained then shook her head, indicating her annoyance towards the redundant subject

Nami being Nami, who hates hearing insults for herself and for her friends loses her patience. "Hancock, just shut up and accept the fact that we are more beautiful that you. And, about the boy-using nonsense that you said earlier, you're just jealous that you can't toy those boys like us for you aren't that beautiful." Nami retorted, glaring, clearly pissed on the older woman.

"Take that back bitch…" Hancock answered, glaring back at the pissed orange head woman.

"Never, just admit it Hancock… We deserve the title that you really wanted more than you." Nami answered, smirking at the infuriated woman. "Wanna have a bet?" Nami started who earned a confused look from Hancock

"Bet? For what?" Hancock asked, raising one of her eyebrows that completed the confused look.

"Let's say, it is just a competition that tests who really deserve that useless title that you really wanted..." Nami flatly answered, finally finished eating her sandwich.

"You know Monkey D. Luffy right? The transfer student?" She continued as Hancock nodded in recognition "Let's have a contest in making him fall and break. The one who breaks him first wins." She dared, a smirk still evident on her face "Oh, and if ever that you are not contented in competing with me, just ask Robin if she wants to participate…" She added.

"Any rules Nekoro?" Hancock asked, still glaring at the orange haired beauty

"None at all, no rules, no time limits, feel free to do anything…" Nami answered

"Hmmp, let's do it. Prepare yourself Nekoro. For I will certainly win…" Hancock said, and then left …

"Don't be so full of yourself… Bye bye~~" Nami sing sang

"Nami-san, Robin-san… Are you really sure about your plan? That fall and break thingy? Are going to play with them just like those other boys that became your victim?" Vivi asked, still finding a way to stop her friends

"Of course… And Vivi, let me remind you something. If they fall in love with us, it isn't our problem that they are too easy to get. Am I right Robin?" Nami said then asked the raven haired beauty for approval who just nodded in return.

"But still-" Vivi tried to reason out but Nami stopped him then gave her a small reassuring smile "Don't worry Vivi… Let's just talk about something else."

-xxxxxx-

The next day, Nami noticed that Hancock had started her move. First, she started walking and walking (with an unneeded, extra sway of her hips) in front of the said boy every free time. She then started initiating eye contacts. It was obvious that Hancock is doing those methods to make Luffy notice her and make the first move yet it seems that she is oblivious to the fact that Luffy isn't affected at all.

Being an expert player in this game of hunt, Nami knows that Luffy isn't a normal, hormonal teenager that dominated the male population in this generation. Base on her observations on Hancock's attempts, he seems to be the asexual or the innocent type.

The type of guy who doesn't know the meaning of 'chance' or luck…

The type of guy who will never put any different meaning or malice if a certain girl gets too friendly or clingy…

Damn, she will even bet that if he saw a very, beautiful, sexy and naked woman in front of him he will not react in any way and will probably ask her why she is naked. He might even give her some clothes to cover herself.

_**Lesson Number One: **_

_When making a boy fall for you, you must first know his attitude or personality for you to have the information and to have the upper hand._

_And if ever that he is the asexual or the innocent type, remember this; Seduction won't do anything good. As the experienced one, you must make the first move for waiting will not bring anything good._

"Boa Hancock…Physical aspect isn't the only one that states someone's beauty; you have to use your brain too..." Nami said to herself then added "First Step: Initiate contact with the target… Sooner or later, you will involuntarily notice me Luffy…"

* * *

Updateee~! Totally unexpected, I was inspired okay. After receiving those positive feed back, follows and favorites... I just can't stop myself! Anyway, please Do the three Rs again! (Read, Review, and Recommend)

#**P**lease**T**olerate**G**rammatical**E**rrors (If You spotted any)

**SideNote: Ignore If Possible (Just an announcement for my classmate)**

**(Para sa kaklase kong mabait =_=)**

**Hoy Dexter! Kung talagang binabasa mo to, madaya ka! Ibigay mo na kais username mo Psshhhh madaya ka kasi masyado eh =_= Madugas! Madaya! Pshhhhh!**


	3. Of Games And Love - Two

"Hello Monkey-san, my name is Nekoro Nami, the class president and one of Vivi's best friends. Welcome to our school and class. Have you been enjoying your first month here?" Nami said, introducing herself and welcomed the boy as well.

It's been a month since the 2 boys transferred at their school, and it's been a month since she and Hancock had their bet.

For the past month, Nami just continued on observing the boy and Hancock's futile attempts on catching the boy's attention. First, Nami noticed that Luffy is really _asexual_. He is not that popular but they are also other girls who tried their ways to be noticed yet were painfully ignored. He is really dense and an idiot in terms of _flirting_. Second, she noticed that he always hangs out with Sanji and the Roronoa guy, who was coincidentally her best friend's target.

Lastly, he is also academically stupid. Yes, literally stupid. He literally failed every quiz they had even the easiest subject which is the Values Education that asks typical question like "What will you do when you see an old lady who is carrying heavy luggage?".

"Ahh, nice to meet you Nami!" Luffy answered with a grin "Wait, aren't introductions supposedly done on the first day of the class?" Luffy asked,with a confused look in his face.

"Yes… And I am sorry for lately introducing myself." Nami answered "So what can you say about the school, are you having fun?" She asked again.

"Yes!" He answered, his eyes shining like stars because of excitement "This school is very cool! The students and the teachers are very funny shishishishishi."

"I see, it's a good thing that you are enjoying yourself." Nami said then tore a piece of paper then scribbled something "Anyway, if ever that you need some sort of help. Just contact me, here's my number. That's my duty as the president anyway."

"Really! You're so nice Nami! Thanks a lot!" Luffy

"No problem, as I said earlier that's my duty as the class president. Just don't hesitate to contact me kay?"

"Haiii! Again thanks a lot!"

_First Step: Initiate contact with the target_

_Status: Successful_

-xxxxxxx-

Luffy is really thankful for choosing this school as their next one. First, it is actually nearer to their house compared to the last one. Second, they are with Sanji which means he is actually with a walking restaurant for he cooks and carries the best food. Lastly, most students especially the girls are very friendly. They keep on asking him about his health, favorite color and foods, his habits, his friends or any simple fact about him. Yet there is one _weird_ student who is always looking and walking in front of him in a strange way, it's like she has a disease at her hips because of its extra swaying and a disease at her eyes for it is always blinking.

"Maybe she needs to consult a doctor." Luffy nonchalantly murmured to himself as he walks on the school's corridors

"Who needs a doctor's consultation Luffy?" a familiar voice interrupted his analytical thinking of the weird girl

"The weird student." He absent mindedly answered then continued to walk completely ignoring the speaker

"Ahh, Luffy…" the speaker called yet he was ignored

"Maybe that is a very deadly disease for the lack of eating meat! I must remind Makino to prepare a lot of meat from now on." Luffy concluded, still talking to himself.

"Hmmm, but it might be the effect of eating too much meat. Should I listen to Sanji and Makino's advice?"

"Luffy…" he was ignored again

"That's adsurb!" Maybe she is a heavy drinker like Zoro!" Luffy continued to ponder

"It's absurd not adsurb! Ahh Luffy!" the speaker corrected and raised his voice still trying to be noticed

"Ahh! Gomen gomen!" He mindlessly answered again "I need to remind Zoro later" He said to himself again

"Luffy!" The speaker shouted, finally annoyed

"Ahh! Yes sensei? Ahh, Shanks! What do you need?" Luffy who was shocked answered almost shouting, then asked when he realized that it was Shanks who called him

"Come with me…" Shanks said then angrily walked towards the faculty door

Luffy stopped his pondering then obediently followed Shanks. When they reached their destination he asked:

"Whay did you call me Shanks?"

"First Luffy, I need to remind you to stop calling me Shanks for we are in the school! Baka!" Shanks said

"Ahh gomen gomen!"

"Second Luffy, I would like to remind you of your grades" Shanks said then showed Luffy stacks of papers "What are these Luffy?" He asked

"Papers… Are you blind? Maybe you need to consult a doctor Shanks!" Luffy stupidly answered. In response Shanks closed his eyes then tried to control his temper, keyword, tried. "I know that these are papers Luffy, but what I want to know is what kind of paper is this…"

"Hmmmm, test papers. And looking at the red pen's marks that incadates-"

"Indicates." Shanks corrected

"Ahh, gomen. Indicates incorrect answers, the student is very stupid. Ewww! Shanks, you must punish that student!" Luffy said, making a disgusted face followed by a forced-serious one. Unable to control his temper Shanks hit Luffy.

"Baka! Can't you see the name that is written on those papers! And I just told you to call me sensei!"

"Name?" Luffy wondered loudly then tilted his head " Ah name.. hmmm" He searched for the name of the student then read it out loud. "Monkey D. Luffy… Ah! That's me! Shishishishishishi!" Luffy laugh then look at Shanks with a confused face "So why did you call me?" he asked again

"Isn't t obvious! It's because of your grades you idiot! Can't you see those zeros? If this continues you will fail the subject and be forced to leave the school and transfer again Luffy." Shank answered, clearly pissed at his stupidity

"But Sha- sensei, it's hard to past those test. And how can I fail if I am always present in class!" Luffy proudly reasoned out

"Baka! By simply attending the class will not pass you Luffy, first you have to listen and participate; which you never do for you always sleep in class. Second, after listening you must study or review the lesson to have a high grade during examinations or quizzes; which you obviously didn't do!"

"Ohh! Is that so…" Luffy plainly answered then after a few second, realization hit him "Ehhh?! Then that means I will transfer school again, then I'll have to wake up earlier to avoid being late. Then I'll have to leave Zoro and Sanji again! Shanks sensei, what will I do?"

Shanks sighed then, ran his finger across his hair.

"You must hire someone to teach you Luffy. A student, look for someone who will be kind enough to teach you. If I can just do it, then I will but since I am a teacher then it is not allowed."

"Why?"

"To avoid claims of me being unfair or such."

"Ahhh… I see."

"Now go. "

Luffy bowed then left the faculty room. He was thinking of the conversation they had earlier. He never thought that he is failing the class and that it is possible that he might be forced to transfer. And now he needs a tutor? What is he a middle school student? Also, having a personal teacher isn't that of a problem, but the hard part is to find one.

"Now who to ask…" He wondered

Sanji, he is a good guy and a little bit smart, but the problem is the picture isn't really imaginable. First if he became his teacher, he will just endlessly blabber about ladies, their importance, their main feature, etc. And that is the last thing that he wants to happen. Second, every time Luffy sees Sanji, he automatically sees delicious foods. So Sanji is out of the list.

If he asks Zoro then he is just asking for a faster failure. In terms of studying, Zoro is far worst compared to him. He always sleeps in class.

Ha can't ask Ace, his brother for he is a college student and he is always busy.

And he can't ask Makino, his foster mother because she is already tired and like Ace, she is also busy.

Luffy put his hands inside his pockets then felt a piece of paper inside the right one. He pulled it out then saw an unknown cellphone number. Then he remembered his conversation with the orange haired girl Nami...

Flashback:

"_Anyway, if ever that you need some sort of help. Just contact me, here's my number. That's my duty as the president anyway." _

"_Really! You're so nice Nami! Thanks a lot!" Luffy _

"_No problem, as I said earlier that's my duty as the class president. Just don't hesitate to contact me kay?"_

"_Haiii! Again thanks a lot!"_

End of Flashback.

If he remembered correctly, Nami said that she is the president of the class. Then that must mean that she is smart right? Also she said the he can call her if he needs some help right? So now is the chance. He dialed the written numbers then waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello?" _The familiar voice answered

"Nami! This is Monkey D. Luffy, remember?"

"_Ahh! Luffy, why did you call? I wasn't expecting you to call this early."_

"Ahh is that so, Nami can you be my tutor for awhile? I really need to find one. Shanks sensei said that I am failing some subjects and I can't let that to happen. Since you are the president, that must mean that you are smart and I don't have intelligent friends so you are the only one who can be my tutor Nami. So can you do it?"

"_Ahhh, is that so… I guess I can. Can we meet tomorrow to talk about the schedule and other things."_

"Of course we can! Thank you Nami! You are really my savior! Thank you! Thank you!"

"_No problem… See you tomorrow then. Good bye Luffy."_

"Bye!"

"Yes, now I have a teacher! Yahooooo!" Luffy happily shouted then did a little victory dance

_**Lesson Number Two:**_

_Since you know that he is the asexual type, your advances shouldn't be like the others. For a normal guy, you will choose your charm and beauty to get his number or for him to have your number. But for someone like this, you'll have to use a friendly smile and start a friendly conversation._

_P.S: Sometime you also have to use chance, faith and destiny._

* * *

Minna! A late update. Gomen ne, I've been busy for awhile. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please Read Review and Recommend :D

Here are the hugs, kisses and cookies in advance

:******

xxxxxxxx

3 3 3


	4. Of Games And Love - Three

This is definitely unexpected. This wasn't part of her plan. She gave him her number, but she wasn't actually expecting him to call that fast.

15 minutes ago, Nami was just doing her daily routine after school time. Changing from her uniform then will put on something more comfortable. After that she will check for some unfinished assignments or projects. If everything is done, then she will proceed on making maps. Yes, making maps. Nami has an unusual hobby every free time. Yes she calls it unusual because teen agers like her shouldn't find fun in drawing plain maps.

Her habit was influenced by her mother, Bellemere, who was a marine captain before and she usually tells stories about her journey and such. And that includes how maps are very useful and that there are only few and very rare people who can draw the exact geography of the place. Wanting to please her mother and boast her drawing skills. Nami tried to draw a map of their small island, and she proudly showed it to her mother.

Her mother was really shocked and proud of her daughter's skill. While patting her head, Bellemere showered her with praises, telling her that the map was very perfect, as if it was drawn by an expert person. That's why, after that, Nami promised her mother that she will draw the map of the world.

Unfortunately, after her late mother's latest expedition, she never came back. And that was exactly 10 years ago.

Suddenly, her phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts. Seeing the unknown number, she first hesitated to answer, but gave in after a few seconds.

"Hello…" Nami answered

"Nami! This is Monkey D. Luffy, remember?"

"Ahh! Luffy, why did you call? I wasn't expecting you to call this early."

"Ahh is that so, Nami can you be my tutor for awhile? I really need to find one. Shanks sensei said that I am failing some subjects and I can't let that to happen. Since you are the president that must mean that you are smart right? And I don't have intelligent friends, that's why you are the only one who can be my tutor Nami. So can you do it?"

She first pondered for awhile, trying to remember any scheduled dates and such. Realizing that Luffy is waiting for her reply, she just decided that she will cancel anything tomorrow. For the mean time, Luffy is her priority.

"Ahhh, is that so… I guess I can. Can we meet tomorrow to talk about the schedule and other things."

"Of course we can! Thank you Nami! You are really my savior! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem… See you tomorrow then. Good bye Luffy."

"Bye!"

"Well that escalated quickly" Nami thought to herself "I must think of an outfit for tomorrows 'date?' or should I say, study session." She added

Abandoning her maps, she quickly went to her closet and started to search for the best outfit for tomorrow's study session. She opened every cabinet, pulled every drawer and un-hanged every dress that she have. Causing a lot of noise, she attracted her sister's attention and immediately went to her room.

"Hey Nami! What's with the noise?" Her sister, Nojiko, asked slightly irritated

"Looking for suitable clothes for my date tomorrow…" Nami answered shortly, her mind entirely focused on the scattered clothes

"Sigh, Nami everyone knows that any clothes that existed in the entire world would fit you. And, every guy will definitely drool over you then follow you like dogs." Nojiko reasoned

"I know that Nojiko, but this guy is different…" Nami answered, now removing her shirt in order to try the shirt that she wants

"Different huh… Don't tell me, my sister is finally in love!" Nojiko exclaimed

"What?! Where did that came from?" Nami asked while looking at her sister like she is a peculiar organism that came from a different planet

"But you said that the guy you are meeting tomorrow is different." Nojiko answered

"He is different, because he wasn't attracted to me Nojiko. That is the only thing that made him special, and just like the others, he is just a toy. Also, Hancock and I had a bet about him, the one who makes him fall and break wins." Nami countered nonchalantly

"As usual… Anyway Nami, I need to find a certain guy a date. Are you interested? Don't worry; I can assure you that he is cute…"

"Maybe, after when I am finished with this guy." Nami answered

"Okay, well I am assuming that your date tomorrow is an innocent guy…" Nojiko stated earning a nod from Nami

"Hmmm, why don't you try to wear something more revealing to remove some of his innocence?" Nojiko suggested, a smirk clearly visible on her face

"I know sis, and that is my plan too. Tomorrow, I will free his mind from his childish world" Nami answered with a smirk of her own on her face

-xxxxxxxxx-

When Luffy got home he immediately went to his room and changed. Then he started reading his favorite manga. Luffy loves to read mangas. He loves the adventures that the main characters experience; he loves the thrill and happiness that they feel, he loves the fight scenes especially when it comes to the part when the protagonist will beat the shit out of the bad guy. Luffy loves all of those and wishes to experience it too, that's why every time that he reads, he finds himself imagining that he is the main character. For now, he will be stuck on imagining, but he swore that someday he will travel the world, have his own adventures, and find his own trusted companions.

Suddenly, he heard his foster mother Makino calling his name for dinner, breaking him out of his trance.

"It happened again…" he thought to himself while going down "I was again, stuck in my own dream not noticing the passing time" he added

Nearing the dining room, Luffy was greeted by a delicious smell of their dish. Feeling the hunger that was forgotten earlier, he rushed to the dining room then saw a deliciously prepared beef steak on the table and saw Makino preparing the plates.

"You finally heard me Luffy!" Makino exclaimed still preparing the plates "Now call Zoro, I tried calling his name earlier but he didn't answer or came down. I think he is sleeping again…" She ordered then continued to prepare the utensils.

Following her mother's commands, he went to his best friend's room, knocked then called

"Zoroooo! Dinner is ready let's eat!"

"Coming…" Zoro groggily answered

Hearing his best friend's answer, he finally went down and sat at the table, just waiting for his best friend to do the same. After a few seconds, Zoro finally came and so the three of them started to eat.

"Luffy, Zoro, you two know that Ace is going to visit tomorrow right?" Makino started while eating

"Yes…" they both answered

"Good, so what do you want to buy for tomorrow's special dinner? The two of you are coming with me right?" Makino asked

"Yes…" Zoro answered

"No…"Luffy answered

"You aren't coming with us Luffy?" Makino, who wasn't expecting Luffy's answer asked

"Yes, I have to meet someone tomorrow…" Luffy nonchalantly answered

"Who?" Zoro and Makino asked

"Nami my study partner…"

"Are you she is just a study partner?" Makino slyly asked

"Of course…" Luffy, who is dense as ever answered

"I don't think so… Well since that you said it, I'll believe it. But believe me that kind of relationship will end soon.

"Huh?"

"Nothing" Makino answered. Still not getting the point, Luffy just continued to eat.

-xxxxxxxx-

Within a blink of an eye, tomorrow came. Luffy being Luffy, was late at their supposed meeting. When he reached their meeting place, a restaurant called 'The Baratie', she saw a long Tangerine haired lady wearing a tight jeans and a striped green tube as its top, waiting at the table while drinking a orange juice. Realizing who it was he went to the said table and greeted Nami, with an apology.

"Nami! Sorry for being late, you see I forgot to set the alarm on my phone, I am really sorry…" Luffy apologized then bowed his head.

"It's fine, I didn't wait that long anyway… " Nami answered

"Still... I am really sorry; honestly Makino scolded me earlier for being a forgetful ass. Can I make it up to you?" Luffy said

"The Makino girl asked you to do that right?" Nami concluded

"Y-yes…"

"Hmm, I guess you can, just do what I want you to do after our study time…" Nami stated then winked at Luffy "So what are the subjects that you are failing mister?" She asked "Did you brought the papers that I asked you to?" she added

"Every subject, but Shanks said I need to focus on Mathematics, History, and Science. Here are my test papers, seat works and quizzes. What do you need those for Nami?"

"Reference. Okay when do you want to start, also, choose the place and time." Nami answered then asked

"The girls are the one who should those kinds of things right?"

"Well, not in all cases…"

"Then this time, please choose the most comfortable place and tome for you…"

"I see… Then how about every school day at my place? Sounds good?"

"Sounds great!

"Okay starting on Monday. We will start our sessions..."

"Deal!" Luffy answered with a grin

"Then, let's use this time to get acquainted. Order something, my treat…" Nami said with a smile then called the waiter

"Really? You are the nicest Nami!" Luffy exclaimed then ordered lots and lots of meat.

_**Lesson Number Three:**_

_Once you caught his attention and get acquainted, this is when the seduction part starts._

* * *

Late. Unedited.


	5. Of Games And Love - Four

Author's Notes:

Sorry for updating late everyone! It actually makes me happy for the reviews, follows ans favorites that you gave and it also breaks my heart that I can't give you the fastest update. Anyway, I'll end my blabbering here and just enjoy this short chapter.

Enjoy Reading! Please Read, Review and Recommend

* * *

He will be lying if Luffy said that he isn't excited. The last time he and Nami ate together to talk about their incoming study sessions, Nami treated him to every food he order and just kept on listening to his stories. He told her about his reason for transferring, his principle in passing, and about the weird girl, whose name was Hammock or Hansock or something.

_Flashback:_

"I see, so that's how it is... So how do you find the students at the school? Any new friends?" Nami curiously asked Luffy

"Well aside from you, I think there is none… But, I really find _that_ girl weird." Luffy started with emphasis, his eyes started to show confusion

"_That _girl? Why do you find her weird?" Nami wondered

"Weird because, she always walks in front of me although there is a lot of spaces on the sides, I don't know if she is just that fat and she thinks that she cannot fit in." Luffy answered then paused when he heard Nami tried to stop a giggle

"Is there something wrong?" Luffy innocently asked

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just continue…"she encouraged then calmed herself

"Okay, then every time she walks, her hips are swaying too much, I don't know why, and I really don't have clue too. Then her eyes kept on blinking. Ugggh, don't you find her weird too Nami?" After hearing that, Nami just laughed and didn't try to stop it for she knows it is just a futile attempt.

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy asked, still as innocent as ever?

"Don't mind me… So who is this girl? Care to describe her?"

"She has a long black hair, that has two thin strip tied at the front… And she wear snake like earrings Those are the only things that I remember."

"Don't worry, those information's enough. That girl is Hancock, so do you have some sort of idea of the reasons why she acts like that?"

"Ahhh, Hansock… Actually, I do…"

"Hancock" Nami corrected slightly raising her voice to make it clearer for Luffy "I see, tell me your conclusion…"

"Hmmm, I think she has a disease… The cause is, it's either eating too much meat or drinking too much sake."

Again, Nami had a laughing trip after hearing Luffy's innocent and idiotic answer.

"Why?! You are always laughing and giggling, are you sick like Hanso- no, Hammock?"

"Of course not! You know what Luffy, you are really an interesting person" Nami stated with a smile then winked at Luffy.

_End of flashback:_

That wasn't the first time Luffy had talked to a girl alone, but that was the first time he was _comfortable_ with a girl. He always believed that girl always had cooties, so he basically avoided them like a plague when he was younger. When he finally realized that girls are nice and then don't have cooties, the tables had turned. The girls now consider the boys have some disease, but when they grew up, that's when they realized that boys don't have. Yet, those experiences gave Luffy some sort of uneasiness to some girls.

Following Nami's message, Luffy reached the house that Nami described. It was a normal sized house, fit for a family that is composed of three members. At the side, mikan trees were planted, and at the front, a small flower bed was located.

Luffy went to the front door then knocked, he was really excited, and he is actually expecting free food from Nami again. Maybe she will cook him some lunch or some _heavy_ snacks. When the door was answered, Nami welcomed Luffy, wearing an outfit, an unusual outfit as Luffy calls it.

She was wearing a black, fitted tank top that shows an ample amount of her breast, followed by a short shorts. A shorts that is _way _too short that it exposes too much of her long legs.

Confused, Luffy suddenly felt, _uncomfortable_.

"Welcome Luffy, please come in." Nami said, then gave Luffy a small space to enter. A space that is way too small for Luffy. Not thinking of the consequence, Luffy idly entered causing him to close the gap between their bodies making him feel the curves that are located on the right places. Additionally, making him smell her perfume, her mikan flavored perfume to be exact.

Again, Luffy felt more _uncomfortable_ compared to his state earlier.

"Oh, gomenasai." Luffy apologized for bumping at her, yet not sincerely for he is not actually looking at Nami's eyes. It's just that, his instincts is stopping him, as if telling him he'll be more uncomfortable and he will do something that is out of character if he does look.

"Its fine, I'm partly at fault too, anyway, I prepared a snack for the two of us. We will eat before we start this study session." Nami said

"Really?! Whoo thanks a lot Nami!" Luffy happily answered as he makes his way to the dining table, completely forgetting the uncomfortable feeling he had earlier. All thanks to the food, and Nami.

_**Lesson Number Four:**_

_Even though that he is asexual, innocent, dense or whatsoever, never forget that __**he is still a man.**_

_**And every man has instincts.**_

* * *

Finished, how do you guys find this chapter? Sorry for it is short. And not well polished, I guess I was too excited to upload it. =_=

Anyway, I am currently writing the next chapter, and I will do my best to update this regularly too.

Please Review and Recommend :D Thank you and God Bless


End file.
